1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to beach blanket devices and more particularly pertains to a new beach blanket for receiving an umbrella so that the umbrella is positioned over the blanket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of beach blanket devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Des. Pat. No. 360,793 describes a device having a combination of blanket and sunshade. Another type of beach blanket devices is U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,754 having a blanket with a plurality of openings extending therethrough for receiving posts supporting windscreens.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that receives an umbrella and includes covers for umbrella receiving openings so that sand does not move upwardly through the openings when they are not in use.
The present invention meets the needs presented above by providing a panel having an opening extending therethrough and a cover for selectively opening or closing the opening.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new beach blanket that includes loop members for receiving stakes.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a panel having an upper side, a lower side and a peripheral edge. The panel comprises a flexible material. The panel has at least one opening extending therethrough for receiving a bottom end of an umbrella handle. A cover has a first portion and a second portion. The first portion is attached to the panel and extending over the opening. The first portion has a hole extending therethrough and is generally aligned with the opening in the panel. The second portion is removably positionable in a closed position extending over the hole or an open position.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.